A new time, a new thief
by Oni Meowzi
Summary: Years after Sly Cooper's age, the Cooper's theiving ways have fallen. Now, one Cooper girl, has discovered her past and is now up to the task to become a master thief. But, a darkness from the past is resurrecting, will she be able to master her skills in
1. A normal kit

ANOTHER SLY FIC.! In honor of Sly 3! Which isn't here yet but o-well!

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN SLY 3! HAPPY NOW? BUT! Meowzi owns some of the characters in this story.

Ok this story is about Sly's great, great, great, great, granddaughter! She has no idea she's related to him cause her parents didn't tell her. (You'll find out why in the story). Remember! Sly had married Carmelita!

**A normal kit.**

"Kari! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" a female raccoon yelled. Kari, a twelve-year-old female raccoon, got out of bed, sleepily.

Her name is Kari Cooper, she's 12 years old and she has blue hair and brown eyes. Which is weird because her dad has brown hair and green eyes and her mom has blonde hair and blue eyes. What's even weirder about Kari is that she doesn't look like normal raccoons. Her fur is light gray almost like it has a hint of orange added to it. The weirdest thing is that her parents look like normal raccoons. Kari put on a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and blue tennishoes. Her favorite color is blue, you know.

She walked downstairs and saw her mom and dad in the kitchen. Her dad was looking at the wanted section of the newspaper. He likes anything to do with cops and robbers, but he works as a tax agent. He says he hates his job. But every time Kari asks him if he ever had another job before the strangest thing happens every time.

Dad would always smile and gaze at the ceiling almost like in a trance then he would open his mouth almost like to say something. But mom would give him an evil look. Then he would shut his mouth and ask, "How was your day, Kari?" Kari would always think this as weird but always forgot about it.

Anyways, her mom was busy making breakfast. She's a news reporter so she's gone most of the time so it was pretty weird her being there in the mourning. She's usually rushing off to work.

"Kari, hurry up and eat breakfast! Your friends should be here to walk to school with you!" mom said. Kari ate her breakfast and got her backpack. Then the doorbell rang.

Kari kissed her mom and dad goodbye and went up to the front door and opened it. There stood her two best friends, Jenny Johnson and Amanda Mirrorzi, who are both cats.

Jenny is a white fur cat, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She's 11years old.

Amanda is a gray fur and black striped fur cat with brown hair and green eyes. She's 12 years old.

"Ready to go, Kari?" Amanda asked. "Yep!" Kari said, walking out the door and closing it behind her. The three friends walked off to "Le franks elementary" school. I bet you know what that means. Yes, Kari lives in Paris, France. But she's never been anywhere else before and deeply wishes she could visit other countries.

So does Jenny and Amanda. Usually they would talk about places they would want to go to if they had the chance. Always, this discussion would drift to one thing. What do you want to be when you grow up. "I think I want to be an author, or a ballerina, or a doctor!" Jenny said.

"But Jenny, you hate writing, you hate dancing and you hate blood!" Amanda said. "Oh yeah!" Jenny said, slowly "Maybe I could jsut be a scientist" she said. "Well, I don't care what I'll be as long as I can go to different places, meet new people and work out all the time!" Kari said.

She loves gym and her body is slim yet powerful and she's really quick on her feet! "Maybe you could be a daredevil?" Amanda offered. "Or a gymnast!" Jenny inquired. "Na! To many rules!" Kari said. Even though Kari is a good girl she doesn't like following rules.

"Hmmmm?" Amanda and Jenny said, trying to think of a good job for Kari. That's when they finally got school. "Oh look, it's the ratpack." Amanda muttered.

The group Amanda was referring to was a bunch of popular animals who made fun of everyone. There was Rover Muggshot, a bulldog with black hair and green eyes, Mandy King, a panda with white hair and blue eyes, Rob Raleigh, a frogwith hazel eyes (no hair) and a Alley Ruby, a female alligator with black hair and green eyes. . Then there was Ginger May, a raccoon with red hair and hazel eyes; she was also the ringleader of the bunch.

"Oh! Look! It's the mutant raccoon and her kitty friends!" Ginger said. Her group laughed. Ginger always teased Kari about looking different.

"Lay off! Ginger!" Kari said. "Oh, really?" Ginger said, mischievously. Ginger and her group walked up to Kari, Amanda, and Jenny totally surrounding them. "Make me!" Ginger said.

"Oh! I'll make you!" Amanda said, clenching her fists. Ginger laughed. "Let's see you take down Rover!" Ginger said. Rover put his fists together. Amanda may be tough but Rover is tougher. Except, Amanda never misses a fight. "Bring it on!" Amanda said, holding a battle pose. Ginger and her group laughed. Then the bell rang.

"We'll finish this later!" Ginger said. She snapped her fingers and left with her group trailing behind her. "I'll show them!" Amanda said, gritting her teeth. "Let it go, Amanda!" Jenny said.

"Yeah, and besides we got back at them anyways!" Kari said. "How?" Amanda and Jenny asked. Kari showed them a purple, glowing pen. "Isn't that Ginger's favorite pen?" Jenny asked. "Yep!" Kari said, grinning. "How did you get that without anyone knowing?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know I guess it just comes naturally to me" Kari said.

&DRFG$#&65656

School started like any old day (except for the pen incident). First Art, Languge Arts, Math, then Lunch.

"I'll swap you my peanut butter sandwich for your cheetos!" Amanda said. "Gimme!" Jenny said. They swapped.

"So Kari, do you still have Ginger's pen?" Jenny asked, swallowing her first bite of peanut butter.

"Yep." Kari said, simply.

"Do you plan on giving it back?" Amanda asked.

"No." Kari said with a smirk.

"You know I can sell it on e-bay! You can get a lot of money from that site with just one little thing!" Jenny said.

"Alright!"

The girl's ate in silence for a moment.

"What's the weirdest thing your parents tell you not to do?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know? My parents always say to "Don't swing sticks around!" when I'm not even doing it then they say, "It might give you ideas!" Amanda said.

"Well, that's stupid." Kari said.

"My parents tell me to never, ever eat sugar!" Jenny said, "Then they say something like, "It might have been passed down to you!"

"That's even more stupid!" Kari said.

Jenny and Amanda looked at Kari.

"What?" Kari said.

"What do your parents say that's stupid?" Amanda asked.

"Hmmmm…." Kari said, thinking. "They say that I can't go up into the attic and they won't even say why!" Kari said.

"Maybe it's Christmas presents!" Jenny said.

"No way! I bet it's a man eating plant!" Amanda said.

"That is impossible! And it's stupid!" Jenny said.

"Oh! Yeah! Just because you got an I.Q. of 99.9 and strait A's doesn't mean you're always right!" Amanda said.

"Brain ALWAYS beats brawn!" Jenny said.

Kari, afraid that Jenny and Amanda were going to fight again (like they always do), said, "Forget it you guys! No big deal! Anyone watch anything interesting on TV last night?"

"Nothing but Boxing!" Amanda said.

"I saw a crypt on the Discovery channel!" Jenny said. "It was about this pharaoh! It showed his tomb and a whole bunch of hieroglyphics! One set of them told about this thief that stole lots of jewels from the pharaoh!"

"Did it say his name?" Kari asked.

"No, not yet. But they're working on it!" Jenny said.

$&$

Next was gym, then social studies, and then the last class reading.

"Come on! Come on!" Kari mumbled. 2:58 p.m.

Kari looked around the classroom. She saw Jenny, whose nose was stuck in a 6-inch thick book on "Cells". Amanda was starring at an open book with a glazed expression on her face. Not reading.

Kari looked back up at the clock. 2:59 p.m.

_Stupid clock! _Kari thought looking down at her book "A Little Princess".

**Captain Crewe began to cough and choke. He and the young soldier fell unconscious. **Kari read.

_This is so STUPID! _Kari thought.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG!

"YES!" Kari and Amanda yelled jumping up from their seat.

The teacher, Mrs. Smithers, an old rat , glared at them. "Ms. Cooper! Ms. Mirrorzi! Do take care not to shout in my class again or its detention! This is your fifth and final warning!" Mrs. Smithers said.

"Gee, five times already?" Amanda said.

"Must be a new record!" Kari said.

The three friends left the classroom and walked down the hallway. "That wasn't very nice!" Jenny said, trying to hold down laughter.

"Yeah! We know!" Amanda said.

Suddenly the three girls heard something behind them that made them stop.

"Oh look! The mutant raccoon and her kitty friends! Nice to see you guys again!"

The three girls turned around to see (guess who!) Ginger.

"Hello, Ginger!" Kari said."_How longs is she going to keep calling us that?"_ Kari thought

"Have you three seen my pen? You know purple, glows? I'm sure you've seen it!" Ginger said in a sweet (yet sour) voice.

"No Ginger. We've haven't!" Kari said, walking away with Jenny and Amanda following suit.

"I know you took it! Kari Cooper!" Ginger yelled.

"Can you prove it?" Kari said.

Ginger just stood there.

The three friends pressed down their laughter until they were a couple of blocks away from school. Then they laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"Did….you…see….the….look….on….her…face!" Amanda said, still laughing.

Finally the girls had to go different ways to their houses.

$&

Kari finally made it to her house.

_Guess no ones home! _Kari thought, seeing no cars in the driveway.

Kari opened the front door with her spare key and put her backpack in the closet.

She figured she might as well watch some TV since she isn't aloud to go on the Internet when her parents aren't home.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV with the remote. The Discovery channel.

Kari was about to change the channel when she saw they were talking about a crypt. The same crypt Jenny was talking about!

"We have now discovered the name of the thief that had rob this pharaoh of about millions dollars worth of gems long ago!" an old badger said. The camera went over to an even older elephant. "Indeed! We have discovered that the thief' is none other than Slytancommon (I think that's how you spell it!) Cooper! One of the many thief's from the infamous Cooper clan!" the elephant said.

Kari turned the TV off.

_It can't be! _Kari thought. _Could it?_

Kari rushed up stairs and into her bedroom. She picked up her phone on her nightstand and dialed in Jenny's phone number.

"Hello?" Jenny said, picking up the phone.

"Jenny! Hi! It's me, Kari!" Kari said in a rush.

"Hi, Kari! What's up?" Jenny asked.

"Were you just watching the Discovery channel!" Kari asked.

"No. Why?" Jenny asked.

"I just heard that….!" Kari said then,

THUMP!

A sound from the attic was heard. Kari looked up.

"Kari? Are you still there?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah hum…listen Jenny I'll call you back." Kari said.

She hung up the phone and went into the hallway. She looked at the door to the attic.

She was sure the sound came from the attic. _I'm sure it's ok to check! _Kari thought. _It could be a thief!_

She opened the door and walked up the stairs into the attic.

"Woah!" Kari said. The strangest thing was laying on the floor directly over her room.

It was a cane with a yellow hook at the end.

#$&&46

Hehe. I bet you all know what's coming next! Heck! Some one who was "Uneducated-in-the-ways-of-Sly-Cooper" knew what was going to happen next! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The cane and book

Here's the next chapter! But first REVIEWS!

Ultimatelife- Thank you! That's really nice of you to say! Thanks for the review!

Winged Sence- Well I'm glad I wrote it so you could enjoy it! Hehe! Thank you very much! HI FELIX! I LUV FELIX! LOL!

unwantedpast- O-well a thank you for the heads up on that! I'm glad this was your first story you read!

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THE COOPERS!

Midnight: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Crazy people! Oh look a bug! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

The cane and book 

Kari starred at the weird cane. "What is that?" she said to herself. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was incredibly light!

Kari swung the cane around and accidentally hit a shelf sending dust everywhere!

"AH-CHOO!" Kari sneezed. Kari looked up at the shelf. There layed a big book. Kari set the cane down and grabbed the book. But unlike the cane the book was very heavy!

"Uf!" Kari said, trying to hold up the book! She set it down on the ground and wiped the dust off the cover.

"Thievious Racconus?" Kari read. She was about to open the book when.

"Kari! Are you here, dear?" came a voice from downstairs.

_Oh no! Mom! _Kari thought! Kari had to think fast! She grabbed the cane and book and ran down the attic stairs. She closed the attic door and went into her room. She shoved the cane and the book under her bed, layed down on her bed grabbed a book and opened it.

"Hello honey! How was school?" Kari's mom said, walking into Kari's room. "It was good!" Kari said, looking up from her book.

"What are you doing?" Kari's mom asked. "I'm reading!" Kari said, sounding like she did it everyday (which she didn't).

"Ok." Kari's mom said, with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Kari said, sounding innocent. "Nothing, well I better go have lunch, I have to go back to work at 4!" Kari's mom said, leaving.

Kari got up from her bed and walked up to her door. She closed it, locked it and turned to her bed. She took the big book out from under her bed and opened it. Inside were pictures of raccoons with the same cane doing some cool moves.

"Woah." Kari said. She flipped through the pages carefully, since the book's pages looked like they were already ripped out and put back in!

Kari also found photos of real raccoons. Under the pictures were names. "Rioichi Cooper", "Tennese Kid Cooper", and "Otto Van Cooper" were some of them.

"I can't believe this!" Kari said. "I'm…I'm…related to master thieves!"

Kari flipped through the pages until something caught her eye. On the same page were three pictures of a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo.

"That raccoon is pretty hot!" Kari giggled. She read the names under the pictures. "Murray", "Bently" and "Sly Cooper".

"I wonder why there are other people in this other than Coopers!" Kari said. Then she turned the page.

"AH!" Kari screamed, accidently dropping the book.

"Are you ok in there?" Kari's mom asked, knocking on the door. "Yeah mom! I'm ok!" Kari said.

Kari picked up the book. "What in the world is that?" Kari said.

Inside the book was a picture of a robotic owl. Under it's picture was the name "Clockwerk".

#$#&$&

The next day….

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Kari said, "I'm going to school now!"

"Honey, why is your book bag so bulky?" Kari's mom asked. "Mmmmm…books!" Kari said.

"Books?" Kari's dad said, looking up from his newspaper. "You never liked to read before!"

"Well uh…I likereading now! So bye!" Kari said, leaving.

"Our baby is growing up!" Kari's mom said, before taking a sip of her orange juice. "Yep." Kari's dad said, looking back at the paper. "Speaking of growing up. There's a certain book we need to talk about." Kari's mom said, looking at her husband.

$&

"Jenny! Amanda!" Kari said, running up to her friends.

"Hey Kari!" Amanda said, waving. "Hey Kari! What happened last night with the phone call?" Jenny asked.

"Never mind that now! I got to show you guys something!" Kari said. Then she whisipered "Alone."

"Alright! Let's go over there!" Amanda said, pointing to the woods. "Do we really have to go in there?" Jenny asked. "Come on!" Kari said, grabbing Jenny's wrist and dragging her to the woods.

The three girls walked in about half way into the woods completely hidden. "Ok, what do you have to show us?" Jenny asked.

"This!" Kari said, pulling out the "Thievious Raccoonus".

"Where'd you get the antique?" Amanda asked. "From the attic!" Kari said, grinning.

"But Kari! Your not aloud to go up there!" Jenny said. "I know but look!" Kari said, opening the book.

"In this book are pictures and of master thieves AND moves they due with a cane!" Kari said.

"A cane?" Amanda and Jenny said in unison. "Yeah, I also found a cane but I couldn't bring it!" Kari said. "And get this! All these master thieves are Coopers!"

"Are you saying your related to master thieves?" Jenny said.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Amanda squealed.

"What?" Jenny said, "Being a thief is against the law!"

"Well no da! But that's what makes it fun!" Amanda said.

"And besides! The Coopers only steal from criminals!" Kari said. Jenny and Amanda looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Amanda asked.

"I read it." Kari said.

"YOU READ ON YOUR OWN! OH KARI I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Jenny said, hugging Kari.

"Will you be quiet Jenny! Besides, your sounding like my mother!" Kari said.

"Uh-oh! We better get to school!" Jenny said, pulling away from Kari and looking at her watch.

"Aaaaw MAN!" Amanda and Kari groaned.

"Kari what are you going to do with that book?" Jenny asked. "What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"You can't bring it to school!" Jenny said. "Hey how about we leave it here?" Amanda said, pointing to a bush.

"Well I guess. As long as it's safe!" Kari said. She went over to the bush and put the book under it.

"Alright let's go!" Kari said.

$&

7 hours later….

_COME ON YOU STUPID CLOCK! _Kari thought.

2:59 p.m.

Kari looked down at her book again. Not reading. _Sure wish I had the Thievious Raccoonus._

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"YES!" Amanda and Kari yelled again.

"E-hem!" Mrs. Smithers said.

"Sorry Mrs. Smithers!" Kari said, grinning.

"Uh, just go!" Mrs. Smithers said, "Besides, they don't have detention on Fridays."

Kari, Amanda, and Jenny left the classroom. "Hey you guys!" Kari whisipered, "I'll meet you in the woods later. I got to go get something from my house ok?"

"Alright." Jenny and Amanda said.

"See-ya!" Kari said, running down another hall. Jenny and Amanda headed down another hall towards the woods.

Kari kept running down the hall until.

"Where do you think your going, Kari Cooper?" someone said behind Kari.

Kari turned around to see Ginger and crew.

"Gee, I don't know. Home maybe?" Kari said.

"Not on my watch!" Ginger said. They surrounded Kari. "What do you think your going to do?" Kari said.

"We're just going to take you outside, ask you a few questions." Ginger said.

"Oh please! Is this about the pen? You probably dropped it after bullying little kindergardeners!" Kari said.

"Yeah right!" Ginger said. Rover tried grabbing Kari but she dodged his fist and ran.

"See-ya!" Kari said. Ginger growled. "After her!" Ginger screamed

"No screaming in the hallways Ms. May!" Mr. Ray, a black lizard who was the science teacher, said.

"What! But! Kari!" Ginger said. "I don't see any Kari, Ms. May!" Mr. Ray said.

"Grrrr.." Ginger growled walking the other way with her crew following her. "I'll get you one of these days! Kari Cooper!"

$&

Kari went to her house, laughing at how stupid Ginger and her crew was, and went inside. She went up the stairs, into her room, and grabbed the cane from under her bed.

"Time to head for the wo.."

"Kari you here?"

_NO! Not mom again! _

Kari looked around. She had to get out of there before her mom saw her. And the cane. She looked outside her window. There the old sycamore stood with it's branches strecthed out everywhere. "Bingo!" Kari said.

"Kari! Are you here?" came mom's voice. It was closer.

Kari opened the window and jumped onto the tree. She started to climb down it.

"Kari?" Kari's mom said, from inside Kari's room.

Kari stopped and kept quiet.

"Mmmm….I guess she went somewhere with her friends." her mom said, leaving.

"Phew!" Kari said. Kari tried to climb down again but slipped. "Eep!" Kari said, trying to stay quiet. She was close to the ground when, she suddenly stopped falling. "What the?" Kari looked up. Her cane had snagged onto a branch! "Cool!" Kari said.

She got the cane off the branch and climb down the tree. Then she headed towards the woods.

$#&$&

"Hey guys!" Kari said, entering the woods.

"What took you so long?" Amanda asked.

"Never mind that! Where's Jenny?" Kari asked. "Over there reading your book!" Amanda said. Kari looked where Amanda was pointing and saw Jenny sitting on the ground, Indian-style, reading the Thievious Racconus.

"This is fasinating!" Jenny said. "Yeah it is, LOOK AT THIS!" Kari said, holding up the cane.

"Wow! It looks just like the ones in the book!" Jenny said, looking at the cane.

"Okaaaay, but what are you going to do with it?" Amanda asked.

"Ladies, I'm going to teach myself how to be a master thief!" Kari said, "You guys can join me if you want!"

"Wellllll." Jenny said.

"I WILL!" Amanda said.

"So, Jenny, are you in?" Kari asked.

"Alright. Why not? I mean it's going to be awhile till we can actually steal stuff!" Jenny said.

"Jeez! Your supportive!" Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "What should we be called?"

"How about, "The thieves gang"!" Kari said.

"Noooo, how about since we're learning Cooper moves we can be the "Cooper gang"!" Jenny said.

"Alright!" Kari and Amanda said.

"Let's get thieving!" Kari said.

"But first we got to practice!" Jenny said.

"Yeah…right." Kari said.

$&(&6

Next is thieving 101! Can Kari and her friends become master thieves on their own? Find out next chapter! Please review!


	3. The hideout

Hello! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! W00T! Time to answer reviews!

AnimeDemonNayorin- Your sleepy? Did you even pay attention to the story? Why are you tired?

Captain Amelia- It's good to be back! I was wondering when you were going to get around reading my stories!

Winged Sence- Yeah, I don't like the mother either! Ah Felix! Your so nice! Hehe! (Not to Winged Sence though, LOL!) Thanks for the review!

Purple Carnation- You really like this story huh? I TOTALLY AGREE TOO! Here's the update!

Hellmouth2- Here it is!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Cooper's. Never will.

Darn. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**The hideout.**

"KARI! WATCH WHERE YOUR SWINGING THAT THING!" Amanda yelled, dodging the cane.

"Sorry, Amanda! I'm trying to get use to it!" Kari said. "Yeah well, let me try!" Amanda said, grabbing the cane.

"Alright! But be careful with it!" Kari said.

"Watch as the amazing Amanda Mirrorzi performs the hardest trick in the book! A SPINNING ATTACK!" Amanda said, in an announcer like tone. Amanda brought the cane over her head and started spinning it. But she lost control and it went spinng away. Towards Jenny.

"Jenny watch out!" Kari yelled. Jenny looked up from reading the "Thievious Raccoonus" only to duck down from the spinning homicidal cane of death! (Sorry! Couldn't help myself!)

"What are you trying to do? Give me a concussion!" Jenny yelled. "A what what-a?" Amanda said. "Never mind!" Jenny said, getting up to go grab the cane. But the cane wasn't there. "Hey guys! Where did the cane go?" Jenny asked, bending down to look closely at the grass.

"You mean it's not there?" Kari said, walking over to where Jenny was and bending down beside her. "I thought I saw it come over here!"

"Nice job! Amanda! You lost the cane!" Jenny yelled over her shoulder. "Did not! You guys just aren't looking hard enough!" Amanda said. She walked over to them and put her hands on their backs leaning forward to see over their heads.

"AMANDA!" Jenny and Kari screamed, toppling over. Thing is, instead of hitting the ground they fell through it. Which ment there was a big hole in the ground.

Amanda, who was leaning on them, fell in to. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" the three girls yelled. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" they then screamed because it felt like they were falling down a staircase and hitting each step!

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

CRASH!

"Uuuuuuh." The three girls groaned. Jenny opened her eyes. "Hey! I found the cane!" Jenny said. The cane was up and leaning agaisnt something. Amanda and Kari opened their eyes. "What's that it's leaning against?" Kari asked. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A DOOR!" Amanda said. Jenny and Kari got up knocking Amanda off them and onto the ground.

"Woah!" Jenny and Kari said in unison. "What do you think is behind it?" Jenny asked. "It could be a tomb!" Kari said. "Only one way to find out!" Amanda said, getting up and grabbing the door knob.

"What are you crazy!" Jenny yelled. "There could be dead things in there!"

"So?" Kari and Amanda said in unison. "I think we should just grab the cane and go!" Jenny said, turning around and walking up to the stairs.

"Your right!" Kari said. "Yeah we should!" Amanda said. They turned around to follow Jenny.

"See? It's much better to go the easy way!" Jenny said, not looking back. Kari and Amanda grinned, turned around and started toying with the door knob. Which wouldn't open.

"There's always a….hey! Where'd you guys go?" Jenny said, turning around. "KARI! AMANDA! NO!" Jenny yelled, running up to them. But she tripped and slammed into them, which caused the door to open on impact and the three girls fell into it.

"EEEP! THIS PLACE IS DISGUSTING!" Jenny yelled, looking at the dust covered floors and spider webs. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Kari and Amanda yelled. They got up and started looking around. "I think we should really get out of here!" Jenny said.

"Hey guys look at this!" Amanda said, holding out a small ball with buttons on it. "Where'd you find that?" Kari asked, trying to reach something up on a shelf with the cane.

"In a closet!" Amanda said, pressing one of the buttons. The ball started to flash red. "Eep! What's it doing!" Amanda said. "I don't know!" Kari said. Jenny got an idea.

"Amanda! Throw it! Hurry! It's a bomb!" Jenny said. Amanda didn't question her. She through it outside and closed the door.

BOOM!

Amanda opened the door and the three girls looked outside. Some of the steps of the stairway were blown to bits and the passage was covered in ash.

"How did you know it was a bomb?" Kari asked Jenny. "Well, I sort of guessed really! The way it was acting it just seemed like a bomb!" Jenny said.

"COOL! And there's lots more in that closet I found it in!" Amanda said. "Ok! Now I defiantly think we should be leaving!" Jenny said, watching her friends walk away from the exit.

"No way!" Amanda said, looking through the closet. "I wonder if there's any dynamite in here?" she said to herself.

"Yeah!" Kari said, trying to reach for the object on the shelf again. "Besides! I want to see what this thing is!"

Finally she knocked it down and caught it! "WOW! Look! It's some sort of cane cleaning stuff!" Kari said, opening it. "EWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS! It's gone bad!" Kari said, opening the cleaning stuff.

"Let me see that!" Jenny said, grabbing the can. "Kari! This cleaning stuff was made 500 years -ago!" Jenny said.

"Wow! That must mean that this place is 500 years-old!" Amanda said, still rummaging in the closet. "Woah!" Kari said. "That's it! We really should leave! This place can collapse any second!" Jenny said.

"Wait!" Kari said. "I got an idea! This can be our secret base!"

"Or a hideout!" Amanda said.

"I don't think so!" Jenny said. "Come on, Jenny! Their might be some stuff here about life long ago!" Kari said.

"Wellllll." Jenny said.

"Hey you guys! Look at these cool gloves I found!" Amanda said, coming out of the closet. She was wearing brown gloves that where five times bigger than her hands!

"I guess we can look around!" Jenny said.

"WOO-HOO!" Kari and Amanda yelled.

"You have now joined the dark side!" Amanda said, then she did a series of deep breathing like Darth Vader. The three girls laughed and started looking around together.

"Hey this must be the kitchen!" Kari said when the three girls walked into one of the rooms.

"Hey look! A fridge!" Amanda said, running up to a gray fridge and opening it. "OH! YUCK! THAT'S JUST NASTY!" Amanda yelled, closing it.

"What's wrong with it?" Kari asked.

"There's still food in it! And it's all green and blue!" Amanda said. "You mean there's a lot of fungi on it?" Jenny asked. "No! What I mean is it IS nothing but green and blue!" Amanda said.

"Ewwww." Kari and Jenny said. "Maybe we should look at the next room!" Jenny said, going across the dim hall to another room. Kari and Amanda followed.

"Hey it's a living room!" Amanda said. "And it's still gots furniture in it!" Kari said, jumping on the couch. Which send dust everywhere.

"AH-CHOO!" Jenny sneezed. Kari and Amanda just coughed.

"Cough! Cough! Hey look it's AH-CHOO!" Amanda said, then sneezed. "Uh what?" Kari asked. "It's a TV!" Amanda said. There was big black TV in front of the couch. There was also an armchair.

"Cool! I wonder if it still works!" Kari said, hopping off the couch and pressing the on button.

"_Today in the..frzzzzt…the mayor..frzzzt.." _

The Tv was on but it was fuzzy.

"WOO-HOO! IT WORKS! Just barely though!" Amanda said. "I can't believe there's still electricity here." Jenny said.

"Hey you guys! Look!" Kari said, pointing to a staircase. "There's an upstairs here!"

"Well let's go!" Amanda said. Amanda and Kari got up and ran up the stairs. "You guys I don't think we should!" Jenny said. "Come on Jenny!" Kari and Amanda said at the same time. "Oh. Alright then." Jenny said walking up the stairs.

"Hey look! A bathroom! And it looks pretty good!" Amanda said. Right up the stairs and to the side was a small bathroom, with shower, toilet, and sink. It was a bit gray from rust but it wasn't nasty!

"Ew! I'm not going in there!" Jenny said, walking down the hall. "Hey you guys!" Kari said, "There's like four bedrooms here!"

"WHAT YOU FIND IS WHAT YOU GET!" Amanda yelled, running for one of the bedrooms. "I got dibs on this one!" Kari said, running into a bedroom closest to the stairs. "I get this one!" Jenny said, who was starting to light up to all this, and went into the next one. "I'll get this one!" Amanda said, taking the third one.

Kari looked around the room she was in. In it was a bed with covers (It wasn't made) a desk with an old lamp, a closet and shelves.

Kari looked in a few drawers of the desk. In one of them she found a picture face down. Kari picked it up and looked at it. It was covered in dust so she wiped it off. Looking at it again, Kari saw it was a very old picture (though it still had color) of a fox. The fox had blue hair, similar to Kari's, and was wearing a blue top with a jacket and jeans. She was holding a shock pistol and badge and she seemed to be looking for something. It was a birds eye view of her so the picture must have been taken from above her.

"I wonder who she is." Kari said to her self. "KARI! IT'S 7:00! WE NEED TO GET HOME!" Jenny yelled from the hall. "What? Oh! Right!" Kari said. She put the picture in her pocket and went into the hall where Jenny and Amanda was.

"Listen you guys, I'm going to leave the cane and Thievious Racconus here! Meet me here tomorrow so we can start our "training" ok!" Kari said. "Alright! We got ourselves a hideout!" Amanda said.

"That's fine, but we better hurry before our parents worry!" Jenny said. "Alright let's go!" Kari said. The three girls ran down the stairs and ran out of the "hideout". They closed the door and ran up the stairs and out of the forest.

After waving good-bye to her friends, Kari ran up to her house, opened the door and went inside.

"Hello dear."

Kari jumped from the noise and turned around. "Oh, Hi mom!" Kari said. "Where have you been all day?" Kari's mom asked.

"At, um, Jenny's house!" Kari said. "Right." Kari's mom said. "Well go eat dinner! Your dad got pizza while you were gone!"

"Alright! Pizza!" Kari said, walking into the kitchen. "Hello Kari, how was your day?" Kari's dad said. He was sitting at the table eating pizza. "It was good. I got a "B" on my test." Kari said.

"What did you do after school?" Kari's dad asked. "I went to Jenny's house!"

"What excatly did you do at Jenny's house?" Kari's mom said, sitting at the table.

"Ummmm." Kari said. She took a bite of her pizza. "We played video games on the computer."

"What games?" Kari's mom asked. "Uuuuh..neopets! Jenny now has 13,00 neopoints!" Kari said. "Really?" Kari's mom said.

Kari could tell her mother didn't believe her. So Kari finished her pizza fast and got up. "Well, it's getting late! I'm going to go to bed!" Kari said. She kissed her mom and dad goodnight and went up stairs.

"She's up to something." Kari's mom said. "She's a teenager. Teen's are always up to something!" Kari's dad said. "Yes but, Kari isn't like other teens. Other teens aren't related to disgraces." Kari's mom said.

"Are you calling my family a disgrace!" Kari's dad yelled, getting up from his seat. "Don't start now, dear!" Kari's mom said, getting up. "Not while Kari's around."

Kari's dad just sighed, sat down, and continued eating his pizza.

$$&$745

Kari put on her PJ's. Even though she wasn't really tired she didn't feel like talking to her parents. Before Kari put her clothes away she took out the picture of the fox.

Kari looked at it. _I wonder if this person lived in that house. _Kari thought. Then Kari heard footsteps coming. She hid the picture in a drawer hopped in to her bed turned off the lap on her nightstand and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Kari closed her eyes when the door opened. Kari's mom looked at her daughter sleeping. She shook her head then left closing the door behind her.

Kari soon fell a sleep.

$&9876

Suspicious! (To much Blue!) Uh anyways! Hope you all liked it! Review please!

Midnight: (Watching TV)

Uh, Midnight don't you want to say something.

Midnight: What?

Oh nevermind!


	4. A thief dreams

Hello everybody! REVIEW TIME!

Winged Sence- I thought the disgrace comment would spice things up a bit! Ok Felix calm down! LOL! Oh you'll see what the mother will do!

Purple Carnation- I'm glad you like it! I don't have as much neopoints as Jenny either. Yeah I thought the under ground hide out would be cool!

Dianna Cooper- Thank you! Here's more!

Disclamer: We do not own the name Cooper! Got it!

Midnight: Yeah whatever. (continues watching TV)

What's up with you anyways?

Midnight: (still watches TV)

………….

**A thief dreams.**

Kari woke up and looked around. Suddenly a rush of energy (that you can only get on Saturdays! ALL HAIL SATURDAY!) livened her up and she got up.

_I have to get to the forest! _Kari thought. She took her PJs off and put on an old T-shirt and shorts. She went downstairs two at a time and paced the kitchen.

"Hello dear, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Kari looked into the kitchen to see her mom at the table sipping on a cup of coffee. "I'm going to Amanda's!" Kari said. "Don't you want some breakfast first?" Kari's mom asked.

Kari thought for a moment. _Would look suspicious if I didn't have any. _"I guess." Kari said. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon. Kari put some Cocoa puffs into the bowl, poured some milk into the bowl, and sat down across from her mom.

"What are you going to be doing at Amanda's?" Kari's mom asked. "Working on a project." Kari said between bites. "Really?" Kari's mom said. She looked at her daughter, a bit concern.

"Your not getting into anything are you?" Kari's mom said. Kari almost choked on her cereal. "No mom, why would you think of such a thing." Kari said. "Hmmmm…" Kari's mom pondered, taking a sip from her cup.

"Well gotta go! Jenny would kill me if I'm late! She wants to get a head start on this project right away!" Kari said, leaving. Kari's mom glanced out the window, seeing her daughter head down the street, away from Amanda's house.

#$&&6

Kari made her way to the forest. Once she got there she quickly found the stairs and headed down them.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Amanda said, when Kari came in. "Where's Jenny?" Kari asked. "In the living room trying to hook the TV up. I bought a cable for it yesterday before coming home!" Amanda said, getting up from leaning on the wall.

Amanda's family had a small fortune. The money was kept in the bank, which was very old bank indeed. Amanda even said along time ago the Mirrorzi's had a mansion all to themselves, but it burned down to the ground from an explosion. The reason? Well Amanda's parents never told her but Amanda didn't think on it to long. It did happen under 500 years ago.

"Oh yeah that's right. Your parents don't expect you home until 9:00!" Kari said, as she and Amanda walked into the living room.

"How's it going, Jenny?" Amanda asked. "Good. I still can't believe this old run down house still has electricity and cable!" Jenny said.

"I wonder how many channels we'll get once you hook it up!" Kari said, hopping onto the couch. Kari looked around. "Where's the cane and the book?" she asked. "Up in your room!" Amanda said, sitting in the armchair.

Kari got up and walked up stairs. She grabbed the cane and the "Thievious Raccoonus" and headed downstairs.

"Let's see." Kari said, sitting on the couch and opening the "Thievious Raccoonus". "Which moved do I want to learn first?"

"You should look at page 52!" Jenny said, getting up. "There's a move called the rail walk and the rail slide that look pretty good!"

Kari switched over to page 52. "Cool!" Kari said, reading.

Tennessee Kid Cooper 

_Tennessee Kid Cooper was a master thief in the old west. His specialty was the rail walk and the rail slide._

After that where some instructions on how to perform the rail walk and the rail slide, and a couple of adventures Kid Cooper had.

"Let's see if this works!" Jenny said, turning on the TV. "Today in Boston a series of shootings occurred at a…" the news reporter said.

"WOO-HOO Jenny you're a genius!" Amanda said. "Now let's watch some wrestling!"

"No way! I want to watch the discovery channel!" Jenny said. "No way!" Amanda said.

"You guys!" Kari said, getting up. "We're not here to watch TV, we're to become thieves!"

"Yeah, about that!" Jenny said, turning to Kari. "What if our parents don't want us to be thieves?" "I've never heard of a parent who does!" Amanda said, "Besides! That's what makes things fun!"

"Yeah!" Kari said. "Wellll." Jenny said. "Just come on!" Kari said, grabbing Jenny's arm and dragging her out of the hide out with Amanda right behind her.

"First I want to try the rail walk and the rail slide!" Kari said. "I think we should do the easy stuff first!" Jenny said. "Like what?" Kari asked. "Like pick-pocketing?" Jenny said opening up a section in the Thievious Raccoonus.

_Janeta Cooper_

_A high-priced thief in Italy. One of the best Coopers to ever pick a pocket._

Under that were instructions on how to pick pocket and also some adventures Janeta had long ago.

"Alright then!" Kari said. "Let's get pick-pocketing!"

The girls took turns pick-pocketing each other. Whenever one would feel their pocket get picked (XD!) they turned around and yelled "Thief!"

Amanda, when Jenny tried pick pocketing her, turned around and yelled "Stupid kids!" like an old man and started whacking Jenny with a stick like a old man would. The girls got a good laugh out of that.

A few hours later they decided to go to Pizza hut for lunch.

"Whooo! That was fun!" Kari said. "Kari, did you notice that every time you pick-pocket us you didn't get caught!" Jenny said.

"I guess I'm just good!" Kari said, putting her arms behind her head and looking at the sky. "Yeah well don't brag!" Amanda said.

Kari just laughed. When Kari looked at the sky again something caught her eye. Surrounding the power lines above her were what look like blue sparkles. But they were faint and kept disappearing once and awhile.

"Hey do you guys see those?" Kari asked, pointing at the power lines. "See what?" Amanda asked, looking up. "That blue stuff!" Kari said. "I don't see anything." Jenny said. "What are you talking about, Kari?" Amanda asked.

"I have no idea." Kari said.

&

"Alright." Kari said, when they got back to the woods after lunch. "I want to work on those cool moves!" "Are you sure, Kari?" Jenny said.

"Sure I'm sure!" Kari said. Kari started to read the instructions in the book for the rail walk.

"What the?" Kari said. "What?" Jenny and Amanda asked. "It says here to leap onto the blue aura's and keep balance by putting your weight into your nose and feet." Kari said.

"I didn't hear anything wrong with the instructions." Jenny said. "Yeah, me neither!" Amanda said. "Listen! Blue auras? I mean what are they talking about?" Kari said.

"Beats me. So when do we begin?" Amanda said. "In a minute!" Kari said, walking down to the hide out, Amanda and Jenny followed.

Kari sat on the couch trying to find out what they ment by "blue auras".

It about took the whole day. Kari looked everywhere in the book. A couple a mentions of the blue auras but nothing else.

"Kari it's getting late. We should get home!" Jenny said. "But." Kari said, "Oh alright." Kari went upstairs to put the Thievious Raccoonus in the room she claimed her own.

"You'll figure it out some day Kari!" Jenny said, when Kari came down stairs. "Yeah hopefully." Kari said. "Hey you guys want to ask your parents if you guys can sleep over at my house?" Amanda said, hoping it would cheer Kari up.

"Ok!" Jenny said.

"I guess." Kari said.

The three girls left for their houses. Jenny and Kari to go ask. Kari walked up to her house and went inside. She found her parents in the living room.

"Huh, mom, dad, can I go to Amanda's house and sleep over?" Kari asked. Her mom looked at her from the TV. "Just a sleep over at Amanda's house?" Kari's mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Kari said. "Well, dear, I'm not sure." Kari's mom said. "Let the kid go, Amelia! It won't hurt." Kari's dad said. Kari had no idea what was going on. She usually got to go to Amanda's and Jenny's houses for sleepovers with out a hassle but now….what was up with her parents?

"Alright fine." Kari's mom said, "You can go dear."

"Uhhh…thank you." Kari said, going up to her room to pack.

&&

Knock. Knock.

"Hello?" Amanda said, opening the door. "Hello Amanda I'm here…finally." Kari said.

""I'm sorry but do you have an invitation?" Amanda said, in an annoying classy person voice.

"Noooo." Kari said. "Then I'm sorry you can't come in, good-day." Amanda said, closing the door.

"Wha? AMANDA!" Kari said. Amanda opened the door, laughing. "Very funny, Amanda." Kari said. "Heh heh. Come on, Jenny's up in my room! We're going to play Super Smash Bros. Melee!" Amanda said. "I get to be Kirby!" Kari said, running into Amanda's house. "Fine then I'm Link!" Amanda said, following Kari.

The night went on kinda like that. The three girls played video games, ate popcorn, and watched a couple of scary movies.

Finally, at 2:00 am in the mourning, the girls fell asleep.

Whether it was the food or the movie, Kari had a strange dream.

Dream Sequence (imagine this in first-person view, ok?) 

It was dark and up above were stars and the glowing moon. The night was filled with tension in the air. Looking down Kari noticed she was on roofs, and although she wanted to stop and look, she ran.

_And ran._

_And ran._

_And ran._

_Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly she came up to the end of a rooftop and the next closest one was too far. But she didn't stop running._

_She jumped. Twirled in the air and landed on a wire. She kept on running. The moon was in the sky right in front of her. _

_And then suddenly some monster flew between her and the moon casting a huge shadow. It had yellow piercing eyes. It flew at Kari stretching its talons out at her._

"_Aaaah!"_

"Aaaah!"

End of dream sequence 

"Kari! Kari! Wake up!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Wake up!"

Slap!

"Ow!"

Kari opened her eyes. She was covered with blankets and it seemed she had rolled off her sleeping bag.

"Kari are you all right?"

Kari looked up to see Amanda and Jenny wide-awake starring at her. "Uh yeah. I'm fine. Who slapped me?" Kari said. Rubbing her cheek.

"Uh that was me." Amanda said, "You were screaming and thrashing around! I had to!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Jenny asked.

"It's, it's hard to explain." Kari said. "It was dark and I was running. I felt so alive! And then this monster appeared!" Kari said.

Amanda and Jenny looked at each other.

"At least it was just a dream." Jenny said. "Yeah. Now let's get back to bed!" Amanda said, getting into her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, night." Jenny said, laying down.

"Night." Kari said, laying on her back. _What was that dream all about, anyway? _Kari thought. She soon fell asleep.

$&$435

Midnight: What's with the dream.

It's a…

Midnight: What?

YOUR AWAY FROM THE TV! YAAAAAAY! (hugs Midnight)

Midnight: Gah! Get off me!

Hehehehe! Please review!


	5. Things get interesting

Only a few months until Sly 3!

Midnight: WOO-HOO!

YAAAAAY! Oh and REVIEWS!

AnimeDemonNayorin- LOL! Yes she does! Hmmm…would she still have that dream or not. Who knows.

Midnight: You know!

Shut up! Anyways, wooo a violin! Good luck! Thanks for the review!

Erickdragon101- Thank you! Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

Dianna Cooper- Thank you! OMG we inspired you! COOL! Good luck on your story and thanks for the review!

Winged Sence- I get the point. You hate the mother.

Midnight: She's really going to hate her when..

(Punches Midnight in the side) SHUT UP! Anyways! Thank you for the review!

E.J. Cooper- Ok here's your update dude! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

Usershadow7989- Noooooo….you'll see! Thanks for the review!

Sly Cooper Fanatic- Thanks! I think it's cool to! I thought the dream would add something nice to the story! Uuuuuh…..Let's see…..don't know! I'll have to figure that out! Thanks for the review!

(Listening to Kids Bop 3) Chill out what you waiting for?….Oh sorrry! Listening to music! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! Why do you have to make things so complicated?

Midnight: STOP WITH THE SINGING!

Fine! Mmm-mmm-mmm.

**Things get interesting.**

Kari woke up a few hours later. She looked around. Amanda and Jenny were still sleeping. Kari just shrugged and grabbed the remote on the floor. _Might as well watch some TV before they wake up. _Kari thought.

She turned the TV on in Amanda's room. The news.

"Today at a research center in Japan, "Titan" metal has been stolen. "Titan" metal is a new form of metal that's stronger than normal metal. It can with stand fire at the highest of temperatures and doesn't rust in the rain. The criminals haven't been identified yet but police are working on it. More news at 11:00. Now over to Le Brunoe, with the weather!"

"Stupid boring news." Kari said, changing the channel.

"But mommy I wanted boxing gloves! Not pretty pink princess toys!" Amanda mumbled in her sleep. Kari fought down laughter. She looked over at Jenny who….was holding a video camera?

"What are you doing with that?" Kari whispered. "I'm fed up with Amanda's talking at night when we have sleep overs! So I'm getting some black mail!" Jenny said. "Oh my god! Hahahaha!" Kari laughed.

"Uh! What?" Amanda said, waking up. "Jenny what are you doing?"

"Getting some black mail!" Jenny said. "So where are those pretty pink princess toys?"

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Amanda yelled. She got up and jumped at Jenny, but Jenny got up and started running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Amanda yelled.

"Hahahahaha!" Jenny and Kari laughed.

After a couple of games and lunch at Amanda's the three girls headed off for the hideout.

That's when Kari saw. Stronger last time, on a tree on the branch, blue stuff. "You guys! Look!" Kari said, pointing at the branch.

"Ewww! A bug!" Jenny said.

"No not that!" Kari said. "That blue stuff!"

"Are you sure you got enough sleep last night, Kari?" Amanda asked.

"Can't you guys see that blue stuff!" Kari said, then she got it. "Blue aruas. That's it!"

With that she ran into the hideout. "Is what?" Jenny asked. Amanda shrugged. Kari ran back out with the "Thievious Raccoonus" in hand.

"Blue aurous! Like in the book! That's what they are!" Kari said. "Here hold this and keep it open on that page!" Kari said, shoving the book into Amanda's hand and climbing the tree.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked. "Watch!" Kari said. She straitended herself up high in the tree and jumped.

"What the….what is she doing!" Amanda said. "Oh no." Jenny said. "Kari your going to get hurt!"

_Straighten your body and at the right moment. _Kari thought, remembering the words from the book. _Spin! _She spinned in the air. _And LAND!_

Thump.

Kari looked down. "WOO-HOO! I LANDED IT!" Kari said. She had landed on the branch and started running across it.

. "Oh my god." Jenny said. "WOO! Go Kari! Go Kari! It's your birthday! It's your birthday!" Amanda said.

"This is awesome!" Kari said.

Crack.

Kari looked down at the branch. "Uh-oh." Kari said.

CRACK!

The branch snapped off the tree. "AAAAAH!" Kari yelled.

THUMP!

"OW!" Kari yelled.

"OW!"

"OW!"

Kari looked down. "Opps. Sorry guys." Kari said as she got off her friends. "Kari, what were you thinking! You could have gotten killed!" Jenny said, getting up. "Or I was thinking Rail walk!" Kari said.

"WOO! KARI DID IT!" Amanda said, getting up.

"Know we can do the other moves! I really wanted to check out that ninja spire jump!" Kari said. "Hmmmm…I wonder. Kari you said you saw blue auruas and the book talks about blue auruas, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes!" Kari said. "Hmmm…I'm going to the library for a minute." Jenny said, heading out of the forest.

"You got to be kidding me! The library! It's the weekend!" Amanda said. "So know what?" Kari said. "Want to follow her?" Amanda asked. "Alright! But this time let's not get caught!" Kari said.

Amanda and Kari started following Jenny.

$$&$

**_Meanwhile down by the abandon docks of Paris….._**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" a male tiger said. He was a dark shade of purple with light purple stripes. He had a british tone in his voice and brown pants, a blue long sleeved shirt and a black scarf thing with blue dots covered most of his face.

"Sure I'm sure! With these blue prints and "titan" metal, he will be even more powerful than he once was! And with the chip my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother made in her spare time as a relastate agent we'll be able to bring him back to life!" a female spider said. She was a light shade of blue with a dark blue dress. She had a slight sophiscated air in her voice.

"Where are we going to get enough power?" the tiger asked. "From a ruby. The Fire stone of India, that was just recently found after being gone all these years, will be in a steel truck heading for India. It will be crossing through the suburbs of Paris. That's where we'll hit it!" the spider said. "Excelent!" the tiger said, tightening his grip on a very old brown whip.

&&

"You guys, I know your behind that bush!" Jenny said, as she walked down the sidewalk. "Oh maaan!" Amanda and Kari said, coming out of the bush. "Some master thief you are!" Amanda said. "Hey I was doing just fine! You're the one who had to itch your leg!" Kari said.

"Hey! It was a really bad itch!" Amanda said. "So why do you need to go to the library, Jenny?" Kari asked. "I'm going to look up info about those blue aurouas! Maybe they have an explantion on them!" Jenny said.

"There's something called the computer! Ever heard of it?" Amanda said. "But our library may have something that a computer wouldn't!" Jenny said, walking up the old marble staircase of the library.

"Come on!" Kari said to Amanda, following Jenny.

"But I went to the library last year!" Amanda said.

"Just come on!" Kari said.

"Fine." Amanda said, following Kari.

$#$$4

Hope you all liked it! And sorry it's so short! Couldn't think of anything else to put in it! Please review!


	6. Time to start

Next chapter! YAAAY! Still listening to Kids Bop 3!

UserShadow7989- What? Not funny? Yeah I think everyone does!

Winged Sence- Maaaybeeee! LOL! Good to know one of Kari's ancestors are rooting for her! (But now that I think about it, they probably all are!)

Dianna Cooper- Your welcome! Can't wait to read them! Thanks for the review!

Please enjoy the next (speedy update) chapter!"

**Time to start. **

"This is sooooooo boring!" Amanda said. "Shhhhh!" went half the people in the library. "Bite me." Amanda whispered.

Jenny was looking at old books and Kari was just looking at old newspapers. _Where are the comics? _ She thought. Then she saw a newspaper that caught her eye. The date was about 500 years ago.

_**Thief steals red ruby.**_

_**New job for Interpol.**_

_Woah. _Kari thought reading the old newspaper.

July, 23, 1999 

_At 1:03 a.m. the "Fire stone of India" was stolen by a raccoon thief. Interpol, the company that was given the case, sent Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox on the job. The Inspector was unable to catch the raccoon but after some quick researching Interpol was able to find some history on the thief._

_Sly Cooper._

"_Happy Camper's Orpahnge" the place where said thief stayed during his child hood. A group of criminals called "The fiendish five" killed his farther on Sly's 8th birthday and he was sent to the orpahnge. _

"_I believe now that Sly Cooper will try to get revenge off these five criminals." Inspector Fox said during an interview. "He also has two accomplices, a turtle and a hippo, who have not been found."_

_Two weeks later, Sly Cooper, broke into the Interpol building and stole a police file from the Inspector's office. He left a small blue calling card the shape of a raccoon face. The Inspector still hasn't caught the devious thief._

"Wow." Kari said, "Hey guys…"

"I FOUND IT!" Jenny said. "Shhhhhhhh!" everyone in the library said. "Sorry." Jenny whispered. "You guys come here!" Jenny sat at table and Kari and Amanda sat around her.

"Look at this!" Jenny said. "It talks about thieves from the past! See right here it says, "Master Raccoon thieves can see thieving opurtunites that manufest themselves as unexplainable blue auruas!" That's what Kari is seeing!"

"But I'm not a master thief." Kari said. "Your related to them though!" Amanda said. "Right but…..wait!" Kari said, her ears perking up. "What?" Amanda and Jenny said. "I think I hear. Ginger…" Kari whispered. Amanda glanced behind her.

"What's she doing here?" Amanda whispered. "Look! The mutant raccon and kitty friends again!" Ginger said, noticing the trio.

"Shhhhhhh!" the entire library said. Ginger turned to them "Don't tell me to Sh!" she said. Then she turned back but saw Kari and the others had gone. "What the….GRRR!"

$&$

"I wonder what Ginger was doing at the library." Kari said. "I wonder if those people at the library practice their Shing." Amanda said. Jenny laughed.

"Hey you guys!" Jenny said, when a thought struck her. "We forgot to do the weekends homework!"

"So?" Kari and Amanda said. "So! Tomorrow is Monday! WE got to do our homework!" Jenny said. Kari and Amanda just gave her a blank expression.

"Oh come on!" Jenny said, grabbing their wrists and running. "HEY!" Kari and Amanda said.

&$

They were pacing Kari's house when Kari's mother ran out and went to the car. "What's your mother doing?" Amanda said. Jenny slowed down and stopped. "Don't know." Kari said. "Hey mom! What are you doing?" Kari yelled to her mother.

Her mom looked up at her. She looked excited and was dressed up in her work uniform.

"I just got a call from work! There's a steel truck coming through our neighborhood with something for an India museum and I have to do a report about it!" Kari's mom said.

"Wow! Can we come Mrs. Cooper?" Amanda said. "Sure, come on!" Kari's mom said. Kari, Amanda, and Jenny got into the car and they drove off.

"Don't get in the way ok kids?" Kari's mom said, looking at some papers while trying to drive. "Alright mom." Kari said. "Here can you hold this dear?" Kari's mom said, handing Kari the papers when she almost ran over a traffic sign.

"Sure." Kari said. Mrs. Cooper always got these papers. When she had to report on something she would get info on it from her job. Kari looked at the paper. When she read some it her eyes went wide.

The "Fire stone of India" was just recently found some where around the Interpol grounds. Many stories are circling who it had gotten there.

_Along time ago Master thief Sly Cooper stole the ruby. It was then believed gone forever when it appeared 500 years later._

"Alright we're here, thanks for holding this." Kari's mom said, taking the paper. "But…mom." Kari said. "Come on!" Amanda and Jenny said, jumping out of the car.

Kari followed slowly, her eyes wide.

"The "Fire stone of India" was just recently found some where on Interpol's grounds."

Kari turned to see her mom giving the report. She was reading from the paper. "Oh no." Kari said. "What?" Amanda said, next to her.

"-had gotten there. Along time ago master thief Sly…." Kari's mom said, but froze. The camera man and that guy with the speaker phone looked at her puzzled.

"Oh no." Kari repeated. Kari's mom looked at the paper with an expretition mixed with rage and shock. "No." she whispered.

That's when the steel car came around the corner.

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion and the steel van tipped over. Smoke was everywhere. All the pedestrians around who were there started screaming. "What the? Cough cough!" Kari heard her mother say.

"What's cough! Going on? Cough cough!" Jenny said. Kari looked around. To her, every thing seemed to go in slow motion. That's when she spotted it.

A tiger with a whip was on a roof. "Who's he?" Kari said. The tiger jumped down into the mist of the panic and ran up to the steel truck. The back was opened from the explosion and the tiger grabbed something. Something red.

"He's stealing the ruby!" Kari said. "What? Cough cough!" Amanda said. Kari ran towards the tiger who was about to leave. "Who in the world are you?" Kari said, running up to the tiger. The tiger looked at her.

"Sorry kid but I don't have time to play!" the tiger said. "Who you calling a kid?" Kari said. The tiger only looked around the age of 15.

"Got spunk kid! But I'm afraid I got to leave!" the tiger said, running off. Kari followed him. "You better stay away if you know what's good for you!" the tiger said. "Yeah right." Kari said. The tiger climbed up a pole to the power lines and jumped onto them.

Kari followed and jumped onto the power lines too.

"Woah!" she said, almost falling. She straightened herself out and followed. "Got courage I can give you that!" the tiger said. He jumped off and landed on a car that started driving away. Kari ran and jumped barley missing the van and climbing up to the top of it.

"Who are you?" she asked, standing up. "Names Roberto!" the tiger said. "What's yours?"

"Kari Cooper!" Kari said. The tiger froze. "The Cooper? Related to the one that stole this artifact along time ago?" Roberto said. "Well..ummm.." Kari said.

Roberto grinned. "I'll be seeing you, later then." He said.

"What do you mean by?" Kari said, but then the car made a turn at a corner and she fell off.

Roberto climbed into the car through a sunroof.

"Do you got the ruby?" the driver, who was the spider girl, said.

"Yes, and that's not all I got!" Roberto said.

"What else?" the spider asked.

"I know where our prey is!" Roberto said, with an evil smile.

$$354

"Owwwww!" Kari groaned. She looked up. "AH!" Kari yelled, rolling over just missing a speeding car. The car stopped.

"Kari?"

Kari looked up. "Mom?" she said. Her mom got out of the car followed by Jenny and Amanda.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked. "Yeah I'm fine!" Kari said.

"Where did you learn that?"

Kari looked at her mom. "What?" Kari said. "Where did you learn, that, that, move?" Kari's mom said. Then she realized something.

"You didn't! You! Get in the car right now!" Kari's mom yelled. "What? Mom!" Kari said. "NOW!" Kari's mom yelled.

"I think we can walk home from here." Amanda said.

Kari's mom ignored Jenny and Amanda and went into the car with Kari.

"I can't believe you! I tried to raise you good but you disobeyed me!" Kari's mom yelled as they drove down the street.

"But mom! I!" Kari said. "I know what you did!" Kari's mom yelled, looking at Kari. "You went into the attic, read that diasterious book and now your trying to become a disgrace!"

"THEIR NOT DISGRACES!" Kari yelled. "Honey they were thieves!" Kari's mom yelled. "There's nothing in this world that's worst!"

"But they only stole from criminals!" Kari said as they pulled up into the driveway. "That's what your farther said now come on!" Kari's mom said.

It was getting dark as the two walked into the house. "Go to your room!" Kari's mom said. "But mom!" Kari said. "NOW!" Kari's mom yelled. Kari ran up to her room. Down below she could here her mom yell at her dad.

"I'm not gonna take this." Kari said. "I'm gonna be a thief and she can't stop me!"

Kari ran up to her closet and grab her blue backpack. She emptied it and put some clothes in. She grabbed the picture of the fox and put it into her bag. She also grabbed her diary. She put it all into her bag and opened her window.

The old sycamore tree was there, standing proud. Kari grabbed a branch and climb down it, making sure not to be seen from the living room window.

"AND IF YOU WOULD JUST BURN THAT STUPID BOOK LIKE I TOLD YOU KARI WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND IT!" Kari heard her mother yell.

"I CAN'T BURN A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!" Kari's dad yelled.

"I WOULD IF IT WAS A STUPID BOOK ON HOW TO BE A DISGRACE!" Kari's mom yelled.

Kari jumped onto the ground and ran. She knew exactly where to go. She entered the woods while it was dark. She found the hideout and went down into it. She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Hey be careful with it ok?"

Kari turned around. "Amanda what are you doing here?" Kari said. "I knew you would find a way to come here!" Amanda said.

"Yeah." Jenny said. "Kari are you trying to run away?" she said looking at Kari's backpack. "I would with a mother like that!" Amanda said.

"You guys I got to tell you something!" Kari said. "What" Amanda and Jenny said in unison. Kari told her friends what Roberto had said.

"That sounds strange." Jenny said. "What do you think it means?" Kari asked. "I think it means we should find that guy and ask him in person!" Amanda said.

"But what if they want to hurt Kari? And how are we suppose to find them?" Jenny said.

"Looks like we'll have to do it thief style!" Kari said, grinning.

&$$

Kari's life is going down a bumpy road!

Midnight: And a giant cliff!

I kinda agree! Well please review!


	7. Hate never dies

Finally I got this finished! OI! Anyways, time to answer reviews!

Dianna Cooper- Yeah, mothers, what can you do with them? Well hope to see your stories soon! Thanks for the review!

Coriana Raposa- Thank you!

Digimon ruler .9- Who isn't angry with Kari's mom? Yeah, poor Kari. I agree, but what can ya do? Thanks for the review!

Winged Sence- LOL! You guys are right! LOL! Well don't kill the mom now, Felix! And your right! Strange thing love is! It can start great things! And bad things! Thanks for the review!

Usershadow7989- Oooooh! Ok then! Yeah, her mom does need to settle down!

Erickdragon101- Mexico? That's across the ocean! Yep! The real adventure begins! Sort of.

Dragon Master 131- Thanks! I'm glad I'm that good! Thanks for the review!

Lt. Cooper- LOL! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ilovecooper- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Purple Carnation- No one does! OH! The disney cruise! I miss it too! Did you have fun? Yeah you can't trust him! Wow, your birthday? Awesome! LOL! You'll see what Kari does! Thanks for the review!

Please enjoy the story and the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: We don't own the Cooper name! GET OVER IT!

Hate never dies 

"Kari! You must be joking!" Jenny moaned, watching her friends search the hideout. "I mean come on, you haven't even learned ¼ of the moves in the Thievious Raccoonus and WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" she screamed, watching her friends rummage through the closet.

"Will you be quiet! We're looking for anything that might help us!" Kari said. "What do you think is in here? There's just bombs that sre.." Jenny said. "Look." Kari said, coming out of the closet. "I have a feeling that this use to be a hideout for a Cooper! I don't know which one, but I can sense it!" Kari said.

"Like a Cooper sense!" Amanda said. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Jenny said. Kari glared at her. "It sort of is!" Jenny said.

"Here's that big box of bombs!" Amanda said, pushing the box out of the closet. "Told ya there was more!"

"I know exactly who will use those!" Kari said.

"Who?" Jenny asked. Kari looked at her.

"Me! I can't work bombs! Why would I even do this in the first place?" Jenny said. "Cause you're my fweind?" Kari said, using the oldest trick in the book (no not the Theivious Raccoonus!) puppy dog eyes!

"Oh no! Stop! Don't even think about it! OH ALRIGHT!" Jenny said. "Thanks Jenny!" Kari said, hugging her.

"But we don't even know where these guys are!" Jenny said. Kari stepped back. "Your right." She said. "Where would someone go after stealing a ruby?" Kari said, thinking.

"An abandon place? Like a warehouse?" Amanda said. "Yeah but where?" Jenny asked. "I can go get my parents laptop! You can look at the city map with that!" Amanda said. "Alright! Just don't let your parents see you!" Kari said. "We don't want them knowing what we're going to do!"

"But we need something like a getaway veahicle or something!" Jenny asked. "Easy! Bikes!" Kari said. "BIKES!" Jenny yelled. "Unless you want one of us to drive a car!" Kari said. "I can drive!" Amanda said. "I don't think so!" Jenny said.

"Fine!" Amanda said.

"Ok Jenny gots bombs! I've got my cane! And Amanda has…" Kari said, but then she paused. "I can fight with my fists!" Amanda said. "I don't know." Jenny said. "I can use my fists thank you very much! I'm not weak!" Amanda said. "Fine." Jenny said.

Amanda left to go get the laptop. "She's stubborn now, isn't she?" Jenny said. "She's always!" Kari said. "Kari are you sure you want to do this?" Jenny asked. "Of course!" Kari said. "I have to see what that tiger is up too! It has to do something with me I know it!" Kari said.

"Alright." Jenny said, crouching down next to the old box. "Let's get started!"

Kari tip-toed up to her house. She had gone to her house to get her bike. A couple of cop cars were on the street next to her house. "Mom probably called the cops." Kari whispered, hiding behind a bush.

"Well wouldn't all parents do that when they noticed their kids are gone?" a voice said behind her.

Kari gasped and turned around seeing her dad. "Dad! I! Um!" Kari said.

"So what are you planning to do?" her dad asked with a grin.

"I! Um! Going to!" Kari said.

"Alright." Kari's dad said, kneeling down to see his daughter eye to eye. "I know your going to try and train yourself to be a master thief and I'm not going to stop you!"

"Dad…" Kari said.

"But remember. Only stealing from a master criminal, will that make you a master thief." Her dad said.

Kari smiled and hugged her dad. "Thanks dad!" Kari said. "Alright! Your bike is under that bush over there! Just get out of here before your mom see's you!" Kari's dad said. Kari smiled as she watched her dad leave. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her dad climb the gutter up to one of the second floor windows. (Now how many dads can do that?)

"Thank you dad." Kari said. She went over to the bush her dad had pointed to and grabbed her bike.

&

Kari went down into the hideout. "Did you find a place?" Kari asked, seeing her friend typing on the laptop. "Well um, there's quite a lot of abandon places! But the only one's that are closest is a bunch warehouses down by the docks!" Jenny said.

"Then we head there!" Kari said.

"With bikes, it'll take forever!" Jenny said.

"We'll take our bikes on the bus and we'll ride them from there!" Amanda said.

"I have a sense you've done this before!" Jenny said.

"Loads of times!" Amanda said, grinning.

&$$

**Back at those abandon docks!**

"Good thing you found that Cooper, Roberto! It won't take the old bird that long to find her and get his, and ours, revenge!" the Spider said.

"I don't know, Clarena, that raccoon was sort of cute!" Roberto said. "Don't go soft! You know we got to do it! For our ancestors sake!" Clarena said.

The tiger smirked. "Of course I'm not going soft! Revenge is way sweeter then anything!" Roberto said.

Clarena smiled an evil smile. "Now I just have to revert the power of the ruby into this empty shell!"

"It's not an empty shell! I broke my back practically to get all those bombs and rockets!" Roberto said, angrily.

Clarena rolled her eyes. "Yes I know!" she said.

$#&$&#

Kari and the others were now riding their bikes down the dark, deserted road down to the docks.

"What was that!" Jenny yelled, looking around.

"For the tenth time, IT WAS A LEAF!" Amanda yelled.

"Oh, ok then. You know you guys this really isn't a good idea!" Jenny said.

"YOU'VE SAID THAT A HUNDRED TIMES!" Amanda yelled.

"DID NOT!" Jenny yelled

"Will you guys cut it out!" Kari said, "We're here!"

The docks had a bunch of old warehouses clustered together and the smell of fish was heavy in the air. The girls hid their bikes in a nearby bush and started looking around.

"Ok walkie talkies on!" Kari said. The girls turned their walkie talkies on.

"Alright, look around and see if there's anything suspicious and if you find anything just use the walkie talkies! We'll meet back at 11:00!" Kari said.

The girls went in separate directions. "Just be careful you guys!" Jenny called over her shoulder.

&$$#

Kari had looked in over 3 buildings and she was beginning to loose hope that tiger was even here! That's when she came up to a big, gray building. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't move.

"Hmmmm?" Kari said, looking around. She saw an old pipe leading up to a broken window.

"There we go!" Kari said. She ran up to the pipe and climbed up it. _Dad would be proud! _She thought.

She, carefully, slipped through the broken window and found herself surrounded by fishing nets. She tip-toed around them looking for anything suspicious. That's when she saw it.

Through a huge gaping hole in the floor she saw a spider working at some computers and that tiger, Roberto, was laying down on an old brown couch. She looked around the room that was below her and saw a frightening sight.

There, with wires connected to it, was a huge metal owl. The same one from the Thievious Raccoonus.

"No! It couldn't be!" Kari gasped.

Creek!

The weird sound made Kari look down. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the old wood flooring cracking up. She tried to get up but…

CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Kari yelled, falling.

CRASH!

Kari had fallen on a bunch of fishing nets. Her body acked a bit from the impact.

"Well what do you know! The little Cooper kid has come around!" Roberto said.

Kari tried getting up but Roberto grabbed her arms and pulled them to her back. "Let me go!" she yelled. Roberto just grinned.

"Well, Miss. Cooper! How good of you to drop by!" the spider said.

"Who are you?" Kari said, glaring at the spider while Roberto dragged her out of the nets.

"My name is Clarena. The great great great great great great…"

"I think I get it now!" Kari said.

Clarena glared. "Great granddaughter of "The Contessa"!" she finished. "And Roberto is Neyla's grandson!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kari said.

"My dear you don't know?" Clarena said. Kari tried to get out of Roberto's grasp but he held on tight.

"Along time ago, your ancestor Sly Cooper made a fool of my ancestor "The Contessa"!" Clarena said. "She was above good and evil until your filth of a thief got her caught by the police!"

"My family is not filth!" Kari yelled. "And not only that he destroyed my ancestor's dream of becoming immortle!" Roberto said, through gritted teeth. "Almost destroying her in the process!"

"And all that just to get his hands on the Clockwerk parts!" Clarena said. "Clockwerk?" Kari said, remembering the picture. "Who is that guy anyway?" Kari asked, still struggling.

"He hated the Cooper family, though I don't blame him, and he made himself immortle by replacing his body with metal and fueling himself with hate for the Cooper family!" Clarena said. "He almost exceeded of killing off the Cooper clane by killing Sly Cooper's father and stealing the Thievious Raccoonus!"

"That monster." Kari said, clenching her fists. "But, Sly Cooper, destroyed Clockwerk!" Clarena said. Kari grinned. "Two years after that Clockwerk came back, but Sly destroyed him again!" Clarena said.

"And a cop, Carmelita Fox, destroyed the hate chip! The one thing that kept him alive!" Roberto said. Kari's eyes grew wide. _A cop helped a thief?_ She thought.

"But when "The Contessa" was a real-estate agent she made this!" Clarena said, holding up a medium sized red chip. "To get her revenge and Clockwerk's on both the Coopers AND the Foxs!"

Kari then realized what they were going to do. "No you can't!" She yelled, struggling against Roberto's hold.

"Watch me." Clarena said. "Not only will this kill the you and the rest of the Cooper's but it will also kill the Foxs! Where ever they may be!" The spider approached the giant bird and put the hate chip into his fore head. Then she turned on a switch.

Blue electricity swepted into the giant machine. The eyes turned red and the joints started working. To Kari's horror the machine looked around and saw her. For a minute it seemed the machine was studying her then it said in a low thunderous voice. "Cooper!" It moved it's wings and the wires connected to it snapped.

Kari realized Roberto had let go of her but she was frozen to the spot.

A gun had come out of the metal bird's body. Kari backed up slowly not knowing what to do. The gun charged up and Kari closed her eyes.

"Back off, bird brain!"

BOOM!

Kari opened her eyes and looked around. Clockwerk's back was covered in black ash, like a bomb's aftermath.

A little ways away was Jenny who was holding a bomb, and Amanda was next to her.

W00T! Kari's friends save her! But will they be able to make it out alive? Find out next chapter! Oh and one thing!

I HAVE A SLY 3 DEMO!

Yeah, well, anyways, please review!


	8. Clockwork battle

Dianna Cooper- Glad you think it's suspenseful! I will and sorry I haven't read you story yet, I will when I have the time, I promise! Forget the demo, I GOT THE GAME! W00T! Did you get it?

Erickdragon101- Yes a cliffhanger! Heh heh. Thank you!

Coriana Raposa- Yes. But the game is out now! Wow, this update was slow.

Ilovecooper- I'm glad you do! Yes YAY for Kari's friends!

Usershadow7989- Yes good thing he understands. Well we'll have to see if they do! 

Anime master Inu- Ai, cool! Don't get caught by the police! 

Purple Carnation- Yes! And now I got the game! Yeah it is, isn't it? Yeah, Kari's dad is sort of cool! And her friends do rock! I had a great time at the cruise boat too!

The Dragon Warrior- It is! Looks down I'm proud it is!

Kitty Terula- LOL! Alright! Alright! Here's the update!

Britley- Yeah you better!

Caty- LOL! Ok! Here's some more!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I HAVE SLY 3! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Who else does? Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: NO!

Say it!

Disclaimer: NO!

Please?

Disclaimer: NO!

Holds up magical staff E-hem?

Disclaimer: …………..fine. We do not own Sly Cooper.

Thank you!

**Clockwork battle.**

"What are you brats doing here?" Clarena yelled.

Kari took this chance to run.

"Come on!" She yelled, running in the maze of crates and fishing nets. Jenny and Amanda followed.

"Get them!" Clarena yelled. Roberto chased after them.

"COOPER!" the giant robot screeched. It stretched out it's wings and started to fly over the crates and nets. Also making that horrible metal scraping sound.

""

Kari's heart started beating faster and faster as she ran. "We have to get out of here!" Jenny yelled. "How?" Amanda yelled.

Kari's mind was racing, even faster then she was running. Everything around her was a blur. Her friend's voices seemed fuzzy. _What are we going to do! _ Kari thought.

BOOM!

"AAAAAH!" the three girls yelled, falling to the ground from the force. The crates to the left exploded.

"Get back here kid!" Roberto's voice rang from far away. The girls got up as fast as they could and kept running, even faster. That's when they came to a dead end.

"Now what?" Amanda said.

"COOPER!"

Kari looked behind her and saw the bird flying at them.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled. The three girls fell to the floor on their stomachs. Clockwerk flew over them and smashed through the warehouse wall.

"OW!" Kari yelled. One of Clockwerk's talons had scraped over her back leaving a deep gash.

"KARI!" Amanda and Jenny yelled, looking at Kari's back with terrified eyes.

Then the warehouse started to rumble and big planks of wood started falling. The building was about to collapse!

"We got to go!" Jenny yelled, "Kari can are you able to run?" "Yeah!" Kari said, getting up, "Let's go!"

Jenny and Amanda jumped through the hole. Kari was about to follow when she heard a groan. She turned around and saw a huge wooden plank that had fallen from the ceiling.

Roberto was under it.

"KARI COME ON!" Jenny and Amanda yelled. The building was falling apart. Wooden planks both big and small were falling. Dust was rising everywhere.

Kari hesitated.

_He's in trouble! But he's the one who got me into this mess! …..There's only one thing to do. _Kari thought.

Kari ran up to Roberto and tried moving the huge plank off of him.

"Get away, Cooper!" Roberto yelled. "I'm trying to help you!" Kari said. The plank wouldn't move.

The building made a huge groaning sound, like it was about to crumble in on itself.

_What am I'm going to do? It won't move! I'm just not strong enough to move it! Unless…_

"Hold on!" Kari said. She brought the Cooper cane up and over her head and made it smash down onto the wooden plank. It broke in half on impact and Roberto was free!

"Come on!" Kari said. "Why are you helping me?" Roberto asked. A huge wooden plank fell behind them. "There's no time for chat! Run!" Kari yelled. Kari and Roberto ran for the huge hole in the wall, debris falling and almost hitting them.

A wooden pillar fell in front of Kari, she dodged it and kept going.

Kari and Roberto jumped and landed on their stomachs outside the hole, right when the enormous building came crashing down upon itself.

There was a moment of silence as the roar of the crash died.

"Th-thank…thank you for saving me." Roberto said, panting. "Heh, no problem." Kari said getting up, wincing at the pain in her back.

"But why?" Roberto asked. "Did you-"

"KARI WATCH OUT!" Jenny yelled. Kari and Roberto looked up and dodged just in time to miss razor sharp talons from the huge metal owl!

Clockwerk spun around, now he was hovering over the debris of the building.

"DIE COOPER!" Clockwerk screeched shooting at Kari. She dodged and ran behind another building where Jenny and Amanda was.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know!" Kari said.

"There's got to be a way to get Clockwerk to destroy himself." Roberto said behind them.

The girls turned around.

"What are you doing here!" Amanda said. "You're the one who got us into this mess!"

"Kari saved my life! I need to repay my debt to her." He said. "And besides." He looked at Kari. "She's pretty cute."

Kari blushed a little. "How are we going to get Clockwerk to destroy himself?" Kari asked.

"That thing isn't the real Clockwerk. It doesn't know how to dodge and really think like real people, it's only thing is to destroy you!" Roberto said.

"That's just great!" Amanda said, sarcastically.

"Hmmmmm." Jenny said, thinking.

"There's also one other way to destroy him!" Roberto said. "The hate chip is already in his systems, but take away that ruby that is giving him life, he'll be as dead as a heap of metal!"

"Then, somehow, I have to get inside him!" Kari said. _But how?_

BOOM!

The building behind them exploded.

"AAAAH!" They all screamed and ducked.

"COOPER!" Clockwerk screeched.

Kari dodged the raging bird again and started running for the next building.

"KARI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Jenny yelled.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" Kari yelled back. She dodge another bomb from Clockwerk and climbed up a pipe.

She started running jumping from warehouse roof to warehouse roof. Clockwerk had disappeared somewhere.

Kari kept on running, keeping an eye out. She hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

_Man, I hope my plan works! _She thought.

That's when she saw the next rooftop to far away. Right when she was on the edge she saw an old wire coming from this building to the next. She jumped onto it and rail walked all the way to the other building.

This building was the tallest of the others. The moon was in front of her.

_Haven't I seen this somewhere? _

That's when Clockwerk came.

"DIE COOPER!" Clockwerk yelled. He flew at Kari, talons out stretched. Kari jumped. She used all her strength to bring down the Cooper cane down onto Clockwerk's head.

BANG!

Kari landed onto Clockwerk's head. She tried to keep her balance and looked where she hit.

Her eyes went wide. _NOT EVEN A DENT! _She thought.

"You can not destroy me Cooper!" Clockwerk yelled. Then he started flying straight up.

"AAAH!" Kari yelled. She grabbed onto the edge of Clockwerk's shoulders. "I'll finally destroy the Cooper line, and I'll be the greatest master thief in the world!" Clockwerk yelled.

_No! I won't let him! I'm not going to let the Cooper line down! _Kari yelled in her head.

A gun came out of back. It shot. Kari let go of Clockwerk's shoulder and fell grabbing onto the gun. The bullet had missed but made a hole in Clockwerk's armor. Kari looked at the hole the gun had made. Then the gun went back in.

"AH!" Kari yelled as she fell INSIDE CLOCKWERK!

Wires, bombs and guns were everywhere. Suddenly another gun went out.

Then.

BOOM!

A bullet whizzed past Kari's ear and went through Clockwerk's armor again. Kari started crawling, frantically, forward missing the bullets that whizzed past her!

_He's shooting himself! Just to try and kill me! _Kari thought. She remembered what Roberto had said.

_That thing isn't the real Clockwerk. It doesn't know how to dodge and really think like real people, it's only thing is to destroy you!_

Kari climbed through the wires, she looked back once. "Uh." Kari groaned, seeing some blood from her back on the wires. _Oh god that's disgusting. _Kari started to feel dizzy and her ears started to pop. (That's what happens when your going up on a plane.)

How high up are we! 

Another bullet whizzed past, barley missing Kari's right ear. She kept going until she saw a box with the ruby in it. She brought up the cane and whacked the box opening it. Right when another bullet whizzed past her hand, she grabbed the ruby.

"D-die Coooooper." Clockwerk said slowly then he stopped. Suddenly the robot started falling.

The lurching feeling of falling clasped onto Kari's stomach and for a second she thought she was going to puke.

_I got to get out of here! _

Kari hurried over to a hole in Clockwerk's back and climbed out . Clockwerk was falling, stomach first to the ground. They were about 50 feet in the air. The wind whizzed past Kari and the lifeless metal body.

"Oh no." Kari said. _I'M GOING TO DIE! _ Kari looked around, trying to think.

But there was nothing.

She couldn't jump to the other buildings, they were to far. There was nothing to jump to, to grab onto.

I'm going to die here! I'll never seen Jenny, Amanda OR my parents again! Atleast, I destroyed Clockwerk…

She closed her eyes and held the cane and ruby tightly.

Clockwerk's life less body was 10 feet away from the ground.

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

Suddenly something wrapped around Kari's waist and pulled her off her feet! She opened her eyes. Something, like a wipe, was wraped around her body!

What the! 

For a split second she was flying through the air and then landed in someone's arms.

Then a huge explosion happened, a few feet from where she just was. Kari closed her eyes from the flash of light from the explosion then she opened them and looked up. "Roberto!" she said.

"Yep!" Roberto said smiling.

Then suddenly (whether it was the loss of blood or just pure shock from falling 50 feet and being saved in a split second.) Kari fainted, the ruby and Cooper cane clenched firmly in her hands.

__

$&$&$

So close to the ending! Good news though! Sequel may appear! WOOT!

Midnight: You do to many sequels.

So what? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The end

Da da DAAAA! THE ENDING! Mwahahahha! And yes their may really be a sequel peoples!

Midnight: Suuuure.

ALRIGHT THERE WILL!

Midnight: Heh heh.

Grrrrr… anyways, the final conclusion of "A new time, a new thief!" and you all must suffer by reading the answering of the reviews first! (Or just skip them heh heh.)

Coriana Raposa- LOL! Yes they are!

Ilovecooper- Thank you! Hehe.

Midnight: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RILEY!

:Holds Midnight back: Bad Midnight!

Midnight: SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL THE DOG!

Uh, run Riley! Run far away!

Erickdragon101- Yes I do have another one going:Realizes how many stories she has up: Oh god! SO MANY STORIES! O-well, please enjoy this chapter!

Dianna Cooper- Oh your all going to love the sequel! Get that game! It rocks! Oh I shall read the rest soon! A flame well, is someone saying they don't like your story. Oh I know who their talking about. :Growls: Your story is great so far by the way! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anime master Inu- What kind of thief are you? You on the news at all? 

UserShadow 7989- Yeah I know, Kari would be dead if he was like Neyla! Oh I'm sure it will be here! Oh you'll find out!

Purple Carnation- Yes almost over. I will! LOL! YAY KARI! YAY SLY 3! It was an awesome game! (But I hate the ending!) Please enjoy this chapter!

Lt. Cooper- Alright here's the update! Thanks!

The Dragon Warrior- LOL! I will! Please enjoy the next chapter!

Kitty Terula- Thanks! Actually that wasn't my idea at first but one very good author (and friend) told me I should give it a try! Here's that update!

Dragonblade- Yeah I know! Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! (I'll try to update "Oh! No! Real People!" KK?)

Winged Sence- Ch 7; LOL! Thanks! Ch 8; Yeah, I'm glad I did take your advice! Thanks again!

Alright people now it is, drum roll please!

:Drums start up:

God I love those drums, oh wait yeah, eh-hem, THE ENDING OF "A NEW TIME A NEW THIEF!" YA-HOOOOO

Midnight: Alright can we get this started or what?

Disclaimer: Yeah! 

Grrr…alright.

Disclaimer: We do not own Sly Cooper and co.

Let the story BEGIN! And for this last chapter I have made up a title so great it will knock your socks off!

**The ending of a journey the start of a new one. **_(Yay for awesome title! XD!)_

__

Kari was falling into complete darkness. Her cane was clenched firmly in her hands. Some unseen force seemed to be trying to take it away from here.

"You'll never become a master thief. You are the weakest Cooper of them all, you'll never live up to the Cooper name." The voice said.

"No! I will become a master thief! I will live up to the Cooper name!" Kari yelled.

"No. Even you can feel it. You are weak and will never be able to become as great a thief as your family. You are worthless." The voice said.

"No I'm not! I will become a master thief! I will live up to my family name! I will become a great thief and my ancestors will be proud of me!" Kari yelled.

"Your ancestors will never be proud of you. Not even your own parents are." The voice said.

"SHUT UP!" Kari yelled. She tugged at the cane, but she just couldn't swing it.

And then she woke up…

Kari opened her eyes, sweating. She was in a bed, in a dark room. She was back in the hideout! She tried getting up but her back was stiff. Kari touched her back, and felt bandages.

Kari slowly got up and looked around. There on the desk, was the Cooper cane and the ruby.

The door opened and Jenny came in.

"Kari your awake!" Jenny said.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kari asked.

"It's a loooong story!" Amanda said, coming in. "Man, you've been out for two months!" Amanda said.

"I HAVE!" Kari yelled.

Jenny glared at Amanda. Amanda grinned. "No you haven't, you've just been out all morning." Jenny said.

"Oh, how did I survive that fall!" Kari said.

"Don't you remember?" Amanda asked.

"Wait, I remember…Roberto." Kari said.

"Someone called?" Roberto asked, coming in and standing in the door's threshold. 

"It was you! Uh….thanks, Roberto." Kari said. "No prob, you saved my life I saved yours." Roberto said.

"But then, why are you still here?" Kari asked. "That's what we've been trying to ask him!" Jenny said. "After I tried to get him out." Amanda growled. Roberto grinned. "Just wanted to make sure you would be alright. Listen Kari can I talk to you alone?" Roberto asked.

"Uuuh, sure." Kari said.

"No way! We're not leaving HIM with you alone!" Amanda said.

"You guys." Kari said. "Don't "you guys" us! We're not.." Amanda said, but Jenny slapped a hand over her mouth. "Alright fine, but we'll be just outside in the hallway." Jenny said.

Roberto got out of their way as the two cats walked out. "You better not try any funny stuff." Amanda growled at Roberto, then she closed the door.

"What's her problem?" Roberto asked. "She's like that." Kari said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Amanda said.

"AMANDA! THE CONCEPT OF BEING ALONE IS SO NO ONE HEARS THEM!" Jenny yelled.

"What do you want anyways, Roberto?" Kari asked. "Oh yeah well, listen I'm sorry about the, Clockwerk, thing. I didn't know that all Coopers weren't filth." Roberto said.

_Was that suppose to cheer me up? _Kari thought. "None of my family was filth." Kari said. "Right…" Roberto said, leaning against the wall.

"But to get to the point, just because our ancestors had some dream or did something real stupid, doesn't mean we have to do it or be blamed for it. If I had really gone along with that Clockwerk plan just to get my ancestor's revenge well, I would have killed a really pretty girl." Roberto said, grinning.

Kari's face turned red. "Heh heh. Thanks…." Kari said.

"But anyways, Kari. If you could forgive me enough, maybe I could…" Roberto said, pausing.

Kari raised an eyebrow, "What?" Kari asked.

"Heh, join your thieving gang." Roberto said.

"What!" Kari said, eyes going wide.

"Hey, I know you want to become a master thief just like your ancestors and well I want to help." Roberto said.

"WHAT!" came Amanda and Jenny's voice from outside. They opened the door and they were standing there, eyes as wide as Kari's.

"What happened to the concept of us wanting to be alone?" Roberto asked, grinning.

"But why do you want to help me!" Kari asked.

"Well, Kari, it's like this. I've hated the Cooper family for so long with no good reason, I just want to you know, turn over a new leaf. Metaphorically speaking." Roberto said. 

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Kari asked Amanda and Jenny.

"Well." Amanda said, eyeing Roberto. 

"We do need a getaway driver, and Roberto can drive!" Jenny said.

"Well Amanda?" Kari asked.

"I still don't trust him!" Amanda said. "But Jenny's right, can't do a getaway on bikes."

Kari shook her head smiling.

"Well Roberto, looks like you just got yourself a new career!" Kari said. 

Roberto smiled. "I'm defiantly looking forward to this!" Roberto said.

5#$#

Kari's thoughts:

**_Well that it's, the official start of the brand new "Cooper gang"! Roberto really is a great getaway driver! And, well, he is sort of cute._**

I still have the ruby, making sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands again. Clarena is still out there, since when the police (Some old police station called "Interpol") checked the ruined docks and didn't find a trace of her body. But they did find old Clockwerk's body. Heh, they say it was just probably a movie prop or something.

Guess your wondering about my parents. Well there fine, still working. I sent them a letter, and mom called off the police search. Even though she still doesn't want me to become a master thief, she doesn't want to drag me home against my will, now. 

_**Anyways, I'm trying to become a master thief and with all my friends help, well, I'm sure I'll be getting there soon.**_

"Alright Kari, this guy is one big drug lord, so watch yourself around his hideout, he's got lots of security. The diamond is in the 3rd floor but watch your step! There's lots of lasers!" Jenny said through the walkie talkie.

**Better go. Time to start my training!**

"Alright, I'm on it!" Kari said, putting the walkie talkie into her backpack and climbing a pipe to the roof. She wacked open an air vent and crawled through.

Kari crawled out of the air vent and into a hallway. She looked around and saw a huge hall of lasers leading to the next room, where the diamond was clearly visible. Kari grinned.

**_This is going to be fun!_**

$&#$#

DA DA! The end! YAY! By the way, guess where that last line came from! Hehe. Anyways please review! And look out for the sequel! (Details in profile!)

By the way, I've always wanted to do this! ENDING CREDITS!

:Words scroll up during "Now 11" music plays.:

"A new time a new thief."

Characters:

Kari Cooper  
Amanda Mirrorzi  
Jenny Johnson  
Roberto  
Clarena  
Amelia Cooper as Kari's mom  
Jake Cooper as Kari's dad (Ok I never gave him a name, BUT THER IT IS!)  
Clockwerk  
Ginger May  
Rover Cleave

Mandy Ching  
Rob Briggs  
Mrs. Smithers as the teacher

Written by:Gothic Meowzi

Story idea by:

Gothic Meowzi

Everything else by:

Gothic Meowzi

Special help from:

Winged Sence  
dragonblade  
And all my other reviewers!  
Thank you.

The Cooper name and related items are owned by Sucker Punch.

All rights reserved

Kari and all other OCs are owned by Gothic Meowzi.

Also all rights reserved.

WOOT! That was fun!

Midnight: That was a rip off for everything that ever had credits.

Shut up. BYE PEOPLE! And keep an eye out for the sequel!

**__**

_****_


End file.
